He's A Little Runaway
by 0928soubi at docomo.ne.jp
Summary: Kai and Miyavi are best friends that runaway from home after their high school prom. That night they get a little too familiar. Now they're out on the open road, all alone. What will happen? Based on a drabble in my story "music." MyvKai, homosexuality, jrock, some themes that are inappropriate for young adults.
1. Prologue: Prom -Follow Me-

Music, ch.

"Prom/Follow Me"

"Some Nights" by fun.

4:37

MyvKai

IMPORTANT NOTE: I do NOT condone under-age drinking, NOR do I condone drunk driving. Regardless of your own personal philosophies, I do NOT condone the breaking of laws, especially a NOT by minors, and especially not when it endangers the lives of yourself and others. This is only fiction, and is NEVER to be attempted.

[a/n] I'm experimenting with my writing style, since it's been a while since I've written anything. This one is a bit more informal, I think. Tell me what you think!

Miyavi grabbed Kai's forearm, tugging him farther onto the dance floor. He grinned down at the shorter guy, finding an even brighter smile on the face of his best friend. Spinning the drummer with a flourish, Miyavi felt utterly exhilarated tonight. He felt as if he could conquer the world, as long as he had his best friend, time, and youth on his side. The older teen pressed against the brunette, smirking in a way that Kai knew could only end in the best kind of trouble. Tossing his rainbow-coloured hair over his shoulder, Miyavi leaned down, lips brushing the shell of Kai's ear. His words were lost in the music, but a grin spread across Kai's face anyways.

The giggling and laughing pair waved at their confused friends as they split, running through and over the dancing couples at top speed. They sent a teacher spinning as they sprinted towards the door, cackling like madmen.

Miyavi kicked open the doors to the gym, tugging Kai through the door by his arm. Kai ducked his head, laughing madly. The two kept running, stripping off and throwing away their coats and ties as they went. The pair twisted to look at each other, breaking into giggles each time they made eye contact. Miyavi stripped off his dress shirt, now only in a white tank top and pants. Kai followed suit, still chasing after his hero as he did. Finally they reached Miyavi's convertible. Without pause, the two both jumped over the doors, plopping into the seats. Miyavi looked over at his bestie, finding Kai staring at him with a mixture of mirth, awe, and ecstasy on his face. Shooting his friend a somewhat reassuring grin, he turned on the radio. Their senior year anthem blasted through the speakers, making them both jam.

The two peeled out of the parking lot, singing and heading straight for the only highway in town. Pedal to the metal, Miyavi drove recklessly. Hair flying everywhere, Kai was having too much fun to say anything. If they were going out, leaving this place behind, they sure as hell were going to do it in style! Grabbing a few beers from the backseat, they drank and sang until they felt heat rising in their cheeks, and their heads growing fuzzy. They had no idea where they were going, and neither of the tipsy two really cared. Kai shifted closer to his best friend, cuddling up to him with the excuse of alcohol and the cold wind of the open air. Miyavi wrapped an arm around his shoulders, rubbing his hand up and down it. He took a hard right (making Kai squeal and cling to him just that bit more—who was Miyavi to deny his enjoyment of it?), following the new road until it hit the beach.

They pulled over, stopping a few yards short of the water. Miyavi immediately jumped out, running straight for the water. Kai threw his head back and laughed, following suit. The two ran straight into the cold, salty water, not caring about their now ruined pants in the least. The devilish older male dug his hand into the water, splashing the brunette with practiced finesse. Without pause Kai returned fire, and the two were soon falling all over each other and splashing in the water. When they had to catch their breath, Miyavi tugged Kai to shore. They landed in a heap on top of one another, sprawling out in the sand. Laughing breathlessly, they squirmed around until they were comfortable. Finally they ended up with Miyavi on his back, and Kai curled right up against his side. The two stared up at the stars for a while, heads filled with thoughts of college and chaos and revolution. Miyavi got up after a while, grabbing the remaining beers. Kai moved to the hood of his friend's old (Miyavi called it "classic") car, tucking his arms around his legs. Miyavi followed suit, passing his best friend a can. They popped the tabs, then toasted to "the fucking future, man."

Drinking deeply, they turned their eyes up to the star filled sky again. Miyavi cracked a joke or two, making Kai choke and cough on his booze. He swatted at the taller teen, making contact with his shoulder. Miyavi just laughed, pulling his best friend closer. The drummer's hand slipped up his shoulder, wrapping around his neck. He laid his head on the place his hand had just been, closing his eyes as he did so. They drank quite a bit more, still singing (Kai more than a little off-key) to the music on the radio. The radio began repeating songs, and before they knew it, they were back to their "anthem." The song just made them feel so alive; when they listened to this song, they could take over "the fucking world, Kai. The fucking world!"

And, oh, if only they could. Kai pressed his face into the crook of Miyavi's neck, breathing so deeply it caused a hiccup. Miyavi chuckled breathlessly, resting his head on Kai's. The brunette blushed a little harder, mouthing the words of the song against Miyavi's cool, salty skin. Miyavi shivered, wrapping his hand around Kai's hip and squeezing gently. Cheeks reddening further, the shorter teen pressed a gentle kiss to the same patch of skin on Miyavi's throat. The rainbow-haired teen made a noise of pleasure low in his throat, hugging Kai a little more tightly. Taking this as a sign, his kisses turned to light, teasing sucks and nips. Miyavi moved his head and hair to the side, stretching his neck a bit so the slighter male could do as he pleased with him. Once Kai had made a few decent (or not-so-decent, his drink-addled mind mused) hickeys on the formerly pristine, perfect expanse of skin, he pulled back to look in the wild eyes of his best friend. Miyavi met his gaze, and both felt shy for the first time that night.

With the start of a new song came a new rush of courage, and a desire to just do whatever they wanted, and fuck the rest. Kai grabbed the sides of Miyavi's face, yanking him into a rough open-mouthed kiss. Miyavi's hands slid up and down the smaller teen's frame as he took control of the kiss. He carded his hands through Kai's windswept hair, leaning over him and kissing him until Kai was desperately arching up against him. The older teen ran his tongue over the roof of the brunette's mouth, making his body shudder against his. Kai's needy noises were lost in Miyavi's mouth as their wild hands ran all over bodies that had been off-limits for far too much of their friendship. Before long their passionate kissing had left them desperate for air. They broke apart, pulling back to look at each other. Their chests were heaving, and their hair was wild and tangled. Their pupils were blown wide, but whether from drink, night, or desire, neither knew, nor really cared. The tipsy teens stared at each other in silence for a long while, oddly aware and alert, considering their drunken state. Finally, something clicked, and Kai cracked a slow, exhilarated smile. Miyavi followed suit, chuckling a little. Just as quickly as the two had risen to making out like the two horny teenagers they were, they entered fits of laughter. Hearts pounding and heads spinning, they laughed with each other until their voices grew hoarse.

When their giggles finally tapered off, they snuggled up against each other, and wound their arms around each other tight enough to make sure they would likely never be free of each other. They stayed like this until far after midnight. As the sun slowly rose over the eastern dunes, they separated. The two carefully moved into the front of the car, buckling up. Miyavi put on sunglasses, and adjusted all of his mirrors before pulling back onto the road. He drove carefully, heading back onto the highway. Driving just under the speed limit, he made sure to obey all of the traffic laws. Kai glanced up at him, unable to tell if Miyavi was looking at him or the road. He deflated a little, turning to look out at the trees whizzing past. Before either knew it, they were in front of Kai's home. They stared at the place, neither moving for a long time.

All too soon, Kai was getting out of the car, and heading for his front door. Miyavi's head stayed facing forward, but he watched Kai from the corner of his eye. There, he was unlocking the door, he was turning the handle, he was going in—no, wait. His mother was there, and was looking furious. She was yelling (screaming, really), grabbing him, calling for his father—Kai looked scared, looked just short of terrified. He struggled against his mother's grip as best he could, obviously pleading with her to not get his father. A shadow crossed the entryway, and Kai went into a panic. Miyavi was there in an instant, grabbing Kai's wrist yet again. The scared brunette whipped his head around, staring up at Miyavi. The rainbow-haired teen let a slow smile spread across his face, and he nodded. After a few seconds, Kai mirrored him. Before anyone knew it, they were running straight for the car again. The drummer's father and mother shouted after him, but the two were soon long gone. Miyavi whooped and hollered as he sped in their getaway car, shaking his fist in the air. Kai gave his cheek a light peck, taking Miyavi's fist and opening it. Their fingers intertwined, still thrust in the air. Kai threw his head back, closed his eyes, and yelled. Miyavi joined in, flooring it. Together, they sped away, singing their song of freedom.

[a/n] Just a short one-shot/drabble to get myself back into the habit of writing regularly. This is yet another one that wasn't written within the three-song limit, however, it was all written while I listened to this song non-stop. Please forgive any grammatical mistakes; it's sometimes hard for me to focus while listening to music. Remember that you can request a lengthened version of any drabble posted in this story! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!

Please review!


	2. Chapter 1

Warnings: homosexuality, underage drinking, language

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone/any persona utilized in this fic.

[a/n] This story (which is likely to turn into a series) was inspired by my short drabble "Prom" in my song fic series "music." It, in turn, was inspired by the song "Some Nights" by fun. Usually when I extend drabbles out of that story, I just give them a bit more detail. This one, however, is now going to be a (probably long-running) series. Blame AlienxLove; she's the one who requested it. xD (Shameless plug: You should all go and read the fic we're co-writing. It can be found on both our ff's as "Black-Haired Butler" under Misc. Plays/Musicals, or on my lj account.) Please enjoy!

* * *

The pair sped down the highway, wind whipping their hair against their faces. Kai held his bangs back from his face with his hand, doing his best to keep the scratches of his locks away from his skin. He popped open the glove box with his free hand, and rummaged around in it for some sunglasses. Miyavi reached around to the back seat, grabbed a pair, and lobbed it into Kai's lap. The shorter man grinned to show his appreciation before sliding them behind his ears and letting them drop down onto his nose. Grinning back, Miyavi shifted into the next gear. Kai turned up the volume on the radio, bobbing his head and tapping to the rhythm on his knees. Miyavi smirked over at him, looking at him out of the corner of his eye. He and Kai had shared quite a moment last night, and this morning. Over twelve years of being best friends, of sharing beds and showers and changing rooms (though admittedly, they hadn't showered together since that one time after a particularly muddy soccer practice when they were eight, and that was in Kai's backyard with the garden hose, because his mom wouldn't let them inside until they were clean.), and never quite asking for more.

Then all of a sudden last night, they were there, they were drunk, they were scared of the future, and they were in each other's arms. They were cuddling and kissing and running away. Miyavi looked back to the road, and gripped the steering wheel a little tighter. Truth be told, he was still a little scared. For so many years, he and Kai had just been friends, best friends, brothers at their closest. He loved Kai dearly, but what sort of a love was it? Kai curled around Miyavi's arm, resting his head on the taller male's shoulder. Miyavi glanced down at him, giving an awkward smile to the younger man. If it was just the love he might feel for a brother, mistaken in a drunken haze for another sort of love, what would that mean for their futures? If his drunken lust had been confused for a desire for the brunette, what did that mean for their relationship? It wasn't as if they had slept together, nor had they uttered any declarations of love. He was sure nothing would come of it unless he started something again, but was he content with just staying friends now that he and Kai had shared a bit more? Could he just live with the knowledge that they had tried it, it hard worked, there was a chance of something more, but he would never try anything? They were out on the open road, Kai was rubbing his warm hands up and down his thigh, and there was nothing to stop them. There weren't any parents, there were no social standards to adhere to, their friends weren't around to wrinkle their noses at the two of them getting a little too familiar in front of them, so then what? Should he leave things as they are? Miyavi bit his lip as the tip of his tongue fiddled with his lip ring. If they just acted like best friends that got a bit physical sometimes, surely it would be awkward? But if they went back to being entirely non-romantic towards each other, wouldn't it be even more awkward?

After all, they _had_ discovered a number of delicious sounds each other made when they were being pleasured. That wasn't the sort of thing that was easily forgotten. What, then, if they decided to just take the next step, and become lovers, boyfriends? If they got into a fight (which they both had a horrible habit of doing when in a committed relationship (not that either of them made a habit out of having such relationships)) while running around the country, what would happen? They couldn't very well just drive to their respective homes and move on. They had run away, and not exactly in a fashion that might leave their parents missing them. Which brought up another point: how long could they last on their own? Miyavi had some money saved up from working at the garage for three years, plus he could probably make some money as a street performer. Kai had quite a bit of cash in the bank, but that was reserved for college. Would he want to waste it on their little trek? And that was another thing! Miyavi couldn't afford college, and wouldn't know what to do with himself even if he did. Kai, on the other hand, was brilliant. He had a bright future ahead of him, and had already been accepted to an impressive university. Miyavi wouldn't be able to follow him there. So, what would happen come the start of the new semester? Would Kai want to head back, stay in the dorms, and make something of his life? Of course he'd rather have a career than stay with Miyavi. The taller man took back his arm, placing it on the steering wheel. A drowsy Kai shot him a confused look, but rolled over and laid his head on his seatbelt, letting it take the weight of his head. Miyavi sighed, lips moving to the lyrics of the song on the radio.

After about another hour of driving, Miyavi took an exit. He pulled into the parking lot of a little convenience store/restaurant, and parked. The rainbow-haired teen rested his head on the steering wheel, closed his eyes, and sighed. This was complicated. Well, his head was making it complicated. The older teen glanced to his right, watching Kai doze. What was freedom if his head followed everywhere he went? He couldn't run from these thoughts, but he didn't want to do anything about them either. Kai finally got out of the car and gave Miyavi a playful shove. The taller man laughed despite himself, and threw an arm around the other teen's shoulder. Kai blushed a bit, but wrapped his arm around Miyavi's waist. This earned him a blush in return, though most of it was hidden by the taller man's oversized sunglasses. He smiled down at the younger male nonetheless. Together they made their way towards restaurant, Kai ignoring the looks of strangers that Miyavi was more than a little bothered by. As they walked closer, the taller teen began distancing himself from the shorter male more and more. By the time they reached the door, the pair barely brushed arms every other step. This was something that did not escape Kai's notice. Miyavi's started to open the door, but a hand on his elbow stopped him. Kai pulled the lanky teen to the side, out of the way of the passerby. He reached up, pulling Miyavi's sunglasses off and sticking them in the front of his shirt. Miyavi tried to subtly avert his eyes, but found Kai's dark eyes bore into him any time he looked down.

The younger teen sighed, catching Miyavi's chin and making him keep his gaze. "Miyavi." Funny, was his voice deeper than Miyavi remembered? "What's this about?" And that timber…was that there before? His voice had certainly never been that sexy. Kai looked at him through half-lidded eyes, sighing. "It is, isn't it?" Or had it been? Had he just never noticed? Surely he would have noticed something like that. "Look…I don't really know what we are." That caught Miyavi's attention. He turned his head to the side, focusing back on Kai. Kai blushed a little, glancing at Miyavi's chest. This seemed to make him even more red, for whatever reason. The brunette forced himself to calm down, and realized he was still clinging to the taller teen's arm. He let it go, adding "And I don't think you do either. So," Kai brushed some hair back from Miyavi's forehead, smiling. "what do you say we enjoy this trip? When we figure it out, we figure it out. Until then, let's not be awkward."

Miyavi raised an eyebrow at that, but caught himself grinning. He took Kai's hand in his, brought it to his lips, and gently kissed the palm. Kai pushed him away, laughing, and pretended that his blush hadn't returned full-force. Once Miyavi had agreed with Kai's idea, they playfully teased and poked each other all throughout lunch. If their mock-flirting was a little less mock than before, neither of them commented on it.

* * *

[a/n] Sorry if it came out a little choppy. I wrote most of this while in the green room at my dance performance. xD My mood and ideas kept changing with the music that wafted through! Well, I hope you enjoyed. I don't know how quickly I will post again, but it shouldn't be as long as some of my other waits.

Please review!


End file.
